FIRST SNOWFALL
by Boowan
Summary: [REPOST aja sih sebenarnya] Hanya beberapa permohonan ketika hujan salju pertama di awal musim dingin. /FF EXO/ChenMin/ BL/


**Tittle : FIRST SNOWFALL**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae [Chen]**

** Kim Minseok [Xiumin]**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : G untuk Galau [?]. BL.**

**Length : ONESHOOT /dor/**

**Summarry : **Hanya beberapa permohonan ketika hujan salju pertama di awal musim dingin.

* * *

**[REPOST aja sih sebenarnya. Gak tau kenapa kok ngilang. apa yang salah dengan ff ini ]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading \(^.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang mulai terasa kebas. Uap air nampak jelas seperti kabut ketika dia menghembusakan nafasnya ke udara. Ia merapatkan syal merah marunnya untuk menghalau udara yang menggelitik tengkuk.

Harusnya Xiumin membawa sarung tangan rajut miliknya jika tahu cuaca akan sebeku ini. Untung saja ia masih bisa mengandalkan saku di mantel beludru untuk menghangatkan kedua tangannya.

Sudah masuk musim dingin dan sepertinya salju pertama akan turun tengah malam nanti. Begitulah perkiraan cuaca yang ia dengar dari televisi ketika sarapan tadi.

Xiumin menjejakkan kakinya membuat tempat yang di dudukinya berayun pelan. Malam yang indah, namun sepertinya orang-orang lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri bersama penghangat ruangan di rumah daripada menikmati lampu taman kota seperti dirinya.

" Ah… apa aku terlambat ?" suara yang sudah sangat akrab menyapa indera pendengaran Xiumin, bergaung manis di telinganya.

Ia mengulas senyum ketika Chen mengambil alih ayunan di sampingnya," Menurutmu ?" ujar Xiumin kemudian.

"Kau tahu hyung. Aku harus mengurus banyak hal sejak pagi," Chen mengusap hidungnya yang memerah karena hawa dingin," Aku tak tahu jika semua ini benar-benar akan membuatku merasa … sedikit… hanya sedikit… tertekan."

Xiumin menatap wajah Chen lamat-lamat, " Jangan khawatir berlebihan," ujarnya," Tenanglah… aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Ia mengusap lembut bahu Chen.

Chen mengulas senyum tipis," Hyung, kau tahu apa yang membuatku nyaman denganmu ?" Ia berpaling menatap Xiumin," Kau selalu berhasil membuat Chen yang sering kalut ini menjadi tenang. Err… seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan."

Xiumin menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Chen," Terdengar seperti aku ini adalah produk obat penenang," ujarnya dengan wajah datar. Namun setelahnya ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

Chen terkekeh," Aku akan memborong habis semua, jika ada apotek yang menjualnya."

Xiumin hanya tersenyum samar. Ia mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari balik saku mantel kemudian menggosok-gosokkan keduanya bersamaan. Kabut tipis kembali terbentuk dari udara yang ia hembuskan.

.

.

GREP

.

.

.

Xiumin tersentak mendapat perlakuan mendadak dari Chen," Kenapa kau tak membawa sarung tangan mu, hyung ?" Chen mendekap tangan Xiumin. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada tangan beku yang berada di genggamannya.

" I-itu… aku tergesa-gesa jadi…," Xiumin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sesuatu terasa bergemuruh di dadanya dan ia tak nyaman dengan frekuensi detak jantungnya yang tak wajar.

" A-aku baik-baik saja. Err… kau tak perlu melakukan ini, Chen," Xiumin menarik paksa kedua tangannya kemudian menempatkan kembali di balik saku mantel. Untung saja hawa sangat dingin saat ini, jadi pipinya yang bersemu merah akibat efek dari perlakuan Chen tak membuatnya tampak aneh.

Chen menatap Xiumin dengan dahi mengerut. Namun tak berlangsung lama ketika ia ingat dengan sebuah benda yang berada di dalam saku mantelnya,"Ah… hyung bagaimana menurutmu ?"

Xiumin mendapati Chen menunjukkan sebuah karton persegi panjang berwarna emas ketika ia menoleh. Ia mengamati benda itu seksama, " Bagus."

" Hanya itu ?" raut kecewa terpeta di wajah Chen," Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah dan kau hanya mengatakan secuil kata saja."

"Aku akan berkata lebih dari itu jika Sohee, pembuat sebenarnya berada disini."

" Aku juga menyumbangkan sedikit ide ku. Ahh… kau jahat sekali, hyung!"

Mata Xiumin berubah sayu ketika menatap karton persegi panjang berwarna emas yang barusaja dilempar Chen ke atas pangkuannya. Ia ingin memuji lebih dari sebuah kata jika mulutnya ini mampu berucap lebih banyak lagi.

" Hyung!" Xiumin beralih menatap Chen. Tanpa suara, ia menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang akan terucap dari sosok di sampingnya ini.

" Aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya," Chen mengusap tengkuknya," Maksudku… tinggal dua minggu lagi dimana aku akan tinggal di atap yang sama dengan mu. Ini sulit dipercaya," Xiumin bisa melihat jelas binar bangga di mata Chen.

Ia menghela nafas," Kau harus mempercayainya mulai sekarang," ujar Xiumin. Ia mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari balik saku mantel. Mencengkram kuat rantai besi ayunan yang kembali menyalurkan kebekuan pada telapak dan jari-jari tangannya.

.

.

_Hening_

.

.

_Dingin_

.

.

Suasana yang terasa jelas setelahnya.

.

.

.

Xiumin merasakan sesuatu yang beku menyapa wajahnya dan ia menemukan butiran berwarna putih berguguran dari langit ketika ia menengadah. Salju.

Hujan salju pertama menandakan jika musim dingin benar-benar sudah tiba. Hawa dingin dua kali lipat lebih menusuk. Xiumin merapatkan mantelnya.

" Hyung! Hyung! Lakukan seperti ini," di sampingnya Chen berseru girang menangkap butir-butir salju dengan lidahnya.

Alis Xiumin berjengit," Melakukan apa ?"

"Tangkap sebanyak mungkin salju pertama yang turun di awal musim dingin. Kalau bisa menggunakan lidahmu, maka satu permintaan akan terwujud," ujar Chen antusias.

Chen menjulurkan lidah dan sebutir salju jatuh tepat di atas sana. Ia mengernyit menahan sensasi dingin yang menyerang lidahnya. Chen memejamkan mata.

"Semoga segalanya berjalan lancar di hari pernikahan ku nanti," Ia menyungginkan senyum disudut bibirnya," Hanya itu saja."

Chen kembali membuka mata kemudian beralih menatap Xiumin yang tersenyum lembut padanya," Sekarang giliranmu, hyung."

" Dasar kekanakan!" rutuk Xiumin.

" Bukan kekanakan, hyung! Tapi ini kepercayaan. Ayolah!"

" Kenapa aku harus melakukannya juga ?"

"Ini kesempatan sekali dalam setahun. Kau tahu. Ayolah hyung!" rajuk Chen. Ia memasang wajah memelas yang di manis-maniskan.

" Ck! Baiklah… baiklah. Berhenti memasang wajah aneh seperti itu, Chen."

Xiumin membuka mulutnya pelan, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengurungkannya kembali.

" Ada apa hyung ?"

" Apa aku boleh meminta lebih dari satu permintaan ? Maksudku… jika satu keinginan ku itu tidak bisa terwujud. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki cadangan permintaan lain untuk di kabulkan."

Chen tertawa renyah," Ide yang bagus dan jangan lupa untuk menyertakan aku dalam salah satu permintaan mu. Okay!"

Xiumin tersenyum tipis untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia membuka mulutnya, menunggu salju pertama yang akan ditangkapnya. Ia bergidik setelah sebutir salju memberi sensasi dingin pada lidahnya. Xiumin menelan salju itu ke kerongkongan lalu memejamkan matanya," Pertama… aku harap permohonan Chen terkabul."

Chen memperhatikan sosok di sampingnya penuh antusias.

" Kedua… aku berharap Chen akan mendapat hukuman jika tidak bisa membuat adik kecilku Kim Sohee bahagia, setelah dengan berani melamarnya."

Alis Chen berjengit," Y-Ya! Hyung…," Ia sudah akan protes namun tertahan karena Xiumin terlebih dulu menghadapakan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Chen. Mengintrupsi.

" Dan yang ketiga…," Xiumin membuka matanya, melirik undangan pernikahan berwarna emas yang masih tergeletak di atas pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum miris," Kuharap… aku bisa berhenti mencintai seorang Kim Jongdae."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**=FIN=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

/ Bingung apa maksudnya ya ? SAMA XD/

Wkwkwkwkwk/ menertawai karya sendiri/

.

.

.

Doh, abal. Mana ada hujan salju yang bisa ngabulin permohonan. Aku ngarang banget. sumpah!

/namanya juga ff/ =="

Btw…

Ini ff sebenarnya special buat ultahnya bias saya di EXO-M **Abang bakpao Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin **unyuu tanggal 26 Maret kemaren tapi err… baru bisa publish sekarang. Jadi ya… anu… gini deh [?] /apaan/

.

.

Tapi tetep… Pokoknya **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM MINSEOK HYUNG! STAY HEALTY! KEEP UNYU SELALU!** /telatt/ =="

Yosh! Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. BetoL ?

.

.

.

.

**Ya sudahlah. Makasih buat kaum keceh yang udah sempetin baca /peluk satu-satu/ :***

.

.

.

.

.

**NB**: Author sebenarnya lagi patah hati gara-gara skandal cinta my lovely Onew yang beredar di seantero jagad dunia maya ==" itu beneran nggak ya ? Doh. Lee Jinki-ssi! _You broke my heart_ / author sok oke/.

Oke…. abaikan author lebay dan hatinya yang sedang patah ini [?] / jleb/

.

.

.

.

Tapi jangan abaikan ff ini dan mohon kritik beserta saran yang membangun dari readers. Okeh :D

.

.

.

.

.

**MIND to REVIEW** **?** *chu~ :3*


End file.
